Sex Therapy
by HaveManners
Summary: Naruto begins to go to a therapist. But not just any therapist...a Sex Therapist. Watch as Naruto engages in a dark relationship with his therapist. NaruSaku. Complete Rewrite.
1. 5 minutes

Rewrite. Hope you enjoy it. I completely changed direction of this story and it has been easier. There won't be much of Hinata. Only in flashbacks or she will be spoken about. Thanks for reading.

_Thoughts/inner Sakura_

* * *

Sex therapy is the treatment of sexual dysfunction, such as non-consummation, premature ejaculation, erectile dysfunction, low libido, unwanted sexual fetishes, sexual addiction, painful sex, or a lack of sexual confidence, assisting people who are recovering from sexual assault, problems commonly caused by stress, tiredness, and other environmental and relationship factors. Sex therapists assist those experiencing problems in overcoming them, in doing so possibly regaining an active sex life.

* * *

**Sex Therapy: 5 minutes**

_1 minute_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"You lack confidence when having sex ? "

"Yes..."

"And what about with men?"

"What?! God No!" Naruto waved his hands furiously.

" How often do you masturbate?"

"Not enough if you ask me.." Naruto mumbled while peeking at his therapist breast.

Sakura scribbled something in her notebook. Naruto watched her carefully as she kept focus on what she was doing.

"Soooo, how am are you going you help me?" Naruto rubbed his neck nervously.

Sakura smiled sweetly as she pushed some papers in front of him. "Sign these if you please."

Naruto looked down reading over the notes before he signed them. "So this contract is only for 6 months?"

"Yes Mr Uzumaki but I think we wasted enough time.."

"Oh sorry." Naruto quickly signed the papers and handed them back to Sakura. With half lidded eyes Sakura read of the contract.

"_Why does it feel like I signed the devil's contract..."_

_"_Let's get started shall we?"

.

.

.

.

_2 minutes_

"Think about all the things you want to do to me." Sakura crossed her legs making her short dress ride up further. "Look at me ." Sakura commanded.

Naruto gulped. Rubbing his length while looking at Sakura. _"I've never been this turned on before..." _Naruto began to close his eyes.

"No!" Sakura shouted. Naruto eyes snapped open. "Don't close your eyes at all...look at me.." Naruto's heartbeat increased, his hand automatically speeding up. Sakura licked her red lips undoing two of her buttons showing her plump breast.

_"_Uzumaki san, I assure you that this to build your confidence." said Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

_3-4 minutes_

Naruto rubbed his length intensely while looking at Sakura. He stared at her with clouded eyes. His eyes roamed all over her body. From her red lips to her hips and her toes. He wanted her, he lusted for her. He tried imagining Hinata but it was pointless.

"You're doing a good job, Mr Uzumaki." Sakura said.

Naruto increased his speed even faster. He felt the rise. Her voice was enticing. His breath came out.

"Ugnnn ahhh"

Naruto never felt so good and doing this in front of a woman he barely knew.

.

.

.

.

.

_5 minutes_

Naruto watched as Sakura wrote notes in a book. _"This is so awkward..." _Naruto wanted to say something, anything. "What's your name?" Sakura looked up from her book. "You can call me Haruno, my first name isn't important. Here is your reciept and I hope to see you next time."

Naruto took the reciept and slowly stood up looking at Sakura not taking his eyes from her.

_"What have I gotten myself into..." _Naruto sighed closing the office door behind him.


	2. 10 minutes

As I said each chapter will be longer as the time increases. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

sidenote: Anyone bought Beyoncé's new album? It is amazing and a great buy. :)

* * *

**Sex Therapy: 10 minutes**

_1-2 minutes_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Welcome back Uzumaki san ."

Naruto watched her intently while taking a seat near the window. She wore a dress shirt with a short skirt today. His eyes slowly went south. She wore black heels and _fishnet stockings _not to mention her hair was in a messy bun. _" I'm getting hard already..." _Naruto avert his eyes away from her to control himself.

Sakura sat down across from him. Sakura undid her hair from its messy bun. Naruto's heart stopped. It was like he was seeing this in slow motion. Her hair slowly fell on her shoulders but he could tell it was reaching her back. "Uzumaki san!"Sakura shouted. Naruto snapped out of his trance, regaining focus on her face but even that was making his hormones go crazy.

"I was trying to get your attention but you seemed to have spaced out." she informed him.

"Uh, sorry was thinking about yo- I mean something.." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. Sakura's hand immediately went to her mouth as she held in a laugh.

"_She's so cute.._" Naruto thought.

"Anyways, Uzumaki san when was the last time you had sex?" Sakura asked.

"Um, 5 months ago with my last girlfriend.."

.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto kuuuunn!" Hinata arched her back as Naruto thrusted into her roughly. Naruto rubbed her breast as if kneading bread. Putting his lips on her nipple he bit earing a scream from Hinata. "Naruto kuun your so good..please mooore" Naruto watched her scream for him. He couldn't get enough of her. Leaning over her body he grinded into her slowly. He smashed his lips onto hers.

"Naruto kun NARUTO KUN I'M I'M...!" Hinata managed out as she felt her stomach knot. Her body felt on fire. Naruto has never been this good before and she was loving it. Her nails dug into his back as Naruto thrusted in her to the base.

Naruto felt so good as she got tighter around his length. Her walls crushed him driving him to go faster. Before his release he pulled out making his seed spill on her stomach. A loud moan escaped his mouth.

**END FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

.

_3-4 minutes_

"That was sometime ago though.." Naruto smiled slightly.

"The one that got away, huh?" Sakura smiled.

Naruto's eyes glued to the ground. _"Yeah..." _he thought.

"My sessions will greatly improve your confidence Uzumaki san."

" I already see an improvement if you ask me..." Naruto mumbled.

"Enough..I think we should get started." Sakura slowly took off her shirt.

.

.

.

.

.

_5-6 mintues_

Sakura lustfully squeezed her breast together as Naruto's length throbbed between them. Naruto never expected her to do this and on his second session. _" Damn..she is making so hard not to cum..!"_

Sakura moved her breast up and down using baby oil to lubricate his long thicke member. "For this session I will not be using my mouth." Sakura stated. Naruto didn't even heard what she said because he was so engrossed in this that it didn't matter. Naruto started thrusting slowly into her breast as a soft groan escaped his lips. Naruto closed his eyes. A loud smack was heard as Naruto rubbed his ass._" Did she just slap me?" _Naruto glared a bit at her. "Do not close your eyes." Sakura angrily said. "Tch .. FIne..." Naruto resumed thrusting slowly. "Look at me."

.

.

.

.

_7-8 minutes_

Naruto's hips moved back n forth. Things had escalated quickly. He was now sitting on top of his therapist. Her breast hugging my member. Naruto moaned thrusting faster than before. He could could see her blush spread across her cheeks. She was beautiful. He couldn't move his gaze away from her eyes. Her green eyes were striking. Naruto gripped her breast as his length barely touched her lips. He moved faster and rougher. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted this woman. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for him shoot his seed. His body shook fiercely as a loud moan could be heard through out the office. Both his hands landed on each side of Sakura's head as labored breaths could be heard. His eyes half lidded, gazed at Sakura covered in his seed. He blushed as he could see her licking it off her lips.

"Good job Uzumaki san.." Sakura slowly licked his member bringing it back to it's hardened state but I think I should get cleaned up.

.

.

.

.

_9-10 minutes_

"Can I know your name first name?" Naruto asked hopefully. Sakura stared at him with a small smile on her face. "Sakura.." she said as he handed him his reciept. _"Sakura...beautiful.." _thought Naruto.

"Have a nice day Mr Uzumaki." Sakura wave at him as he stood at the door.

"You too Sakura."

Naruto closed the door behind him grinning. He couldn't be more happier for his next session.

**Back in the office**

Sakura leaned back in the chair as a sigh escaped her lips_. _"Naruto Uzumaki..." Sakura whispered.


	3. 15 minutes

Another chapter. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Sex Therapy: 15 minutes**

5 minutes

.

.

.

.

Naruto sat down grinning. He was excited for today's session. _"I wonder what Sakura chan has in store for me." _thought Naruto. He watched her focus on her laptop typing something up.

" Sakura chan what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked away from the laptop looking at him. Taking off her glasses she placed them on the desk. Sakura took up a piece of paper looking it over. "Today we will not be doing any physical exercise."

Naruto stood slamming his hand on the desk. "What?!" Sakura raised an eyebrow looking quite surprised. "I-I-I mean...why?" Naruto mumbled sitting down.

"I will be asking you some questions today and you will answer clearly and **truthfully. **Got that **Uzumaki san**?" Sakura said firmly.

Naruto gulped. He didn't like her tone of voice at all.

"Ok...Sakura chan.."

.

.

.

.

.

10 Minutes

"Have you ever had unprotected sex? When and with whom? Sakura asked.

"Um..."Naruto nervously rubbing his hands together. _"Why am I so nervous? These questions should be easy for me." _With newfound confidence Naruto looked Sakura straight in her eyes. Sakura gasped a bit recognizing a change in his posture.

"Yes I had unprotected sex 5 months ago" Naruto answered grinning.

"How important is sex to you?"

"If it wasn't important I wouldn't be here would I."

Sakura blushed a bit but regained focus.

"How would you react if you found out your partner were disloyal to you?" Sakura smiled.

" I would be very angry and hurt but in this case I'm not being disloyal since I don't have a girlfriend." Naruto smirked.

"I see..."

Sakura thought.

"Describe a sexual fantasy you would like to fulfil someday."

Naruto smirked slightly moving towards Sakura. Their faces inches apart. "I want to make love to you. I want to bend you over this desk right now and fuck you till you can't walk. I want to be your Sex Therapist." Naruto whispered close to her ear.

Sakura stood up blushing madly, pushing the chair to the ground. "W-what?!" Sakura stuttered. Naruto leaned back in his chair smiling. "I answered the question, didn't I?"

.

.

.

.

.

15 minutes

Sakura wrote the paper engrossed in her thoughts. _"This man...saying that to me.." _Sakura brushed some of her hair out her face. _"He certainly is different to all my patients.."_

"Hey, Sakura chan..."

"Mmm"

"Can I take you out for dinner sometime?"

"Sure"

"Great!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Wait! What?!" Sakura shouted out realizing what she said. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she agreed without thinking.

"No backing out Sakura chan." Naruto smiled giving her the peace sign. "I will bring some food over for my next session."

"Why here Uzumaki san? Sakura questioned.

Naruto grinned.

"You have everything planned out don't you.." Sakura sighed. She wasn't supposed to get this deep with patients but it was hard to resist him.

Naruto nodded.

"Fine .." Sakura gave in.

Naruto waved at Sakura as he exited the office.

"What a sudden burst of confidence.." thought Sakura as she leaned back in her chair.


	4. 20 minutes

Another chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. More reviews would make my day and certainly will be welcomed.

Review and Fav. Thank you so much.

* * *

Love is the answer, but while you are waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty good questions. ~Woody Allen

* * *

**Sex Therapy: 20 minutes**

The sun had already set as night crept upon the inhabitants of the city. The streets were more busy at night. All kinds of people could be found on the street at night, such as Prostitutes, Drug Dealers , Pimps and the like. However, your probably thinking what the hell I'm talking about but if you squint just a little bit you can spot a little cafe right at the corner. Bright lights shone through the glass windows of this cafe. It really brightened up the street with all the bland buildings around. "After Dark Cafe" is the name and clearly by the name it only opens at night but I'm digressing from the point. Sitting in the cafe was Sakura sipping a cup of coffee, looking a bit disheveled. You must be wondering what happened to Naruto and Sakura's dinner office date thingy. Let's find out shall we.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_1 hour later_

Sakura sipped her coffee as a sigh escaped her lips. _" Damn that Naruto..." _With a groan Sakura rest her head on the table. Sakura slowly stirred the coffee. _"I'm suppose to be the one teaching you...not the other way around..." _

"Excuse me Miss?"

Sakura didn't move from her position. "Hm?"

"Would you look another refill?"

"No thank you..." Sakura mumbled. She sensed the waiter had left. She didn't had the strength to move right now. Her "_private area" _felt like it was on fire. _"Why didn't I go home? I'm gonna have to catch a taxi."_

Sakura sighed closing her eyes as she recall earlier events in her head.

.

.

.

.

.

_20 minutes_

Loud bangs could be heard in the office. The sound of skin slapping and wet sounds melded in with the bangs. Luckily the walls were thick enough to keep the sound in.

"Uzumaki kun!" Sakura screamed out. Her body was leaned over the desk. Her body smeared in whip cream and chocolate. The contents of their food decorated the office floor. _"How did it come to this?!" _was Sakura's last thought as Naruto slammed into her making her grip the desk tighter.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"Describe a sexual fantasy you would like to fulfil someday."

Naruto smirked slightly moving towards Sakura. Their faces inches apart. "I want to make love to you. I want to bend you over this desk right now and fuck you till you can't walk. I want to be your Sex Therapist." Naruto whispered close to her ear.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

_"Stupid stupid stupid Sakura!" _

Naruto's tongue glided over her body. Lifting her up, he placed her on the desk spreading her legs open. He took in the sight. _"Pink is her natural hair color." _thought Naruto. Naruto slapped her entrance a few times with his member. Sakura moaned.

"Uzumaki kun...please..put it in."

"No." said Naruto as he continued teasing her."From now on you must call me Naruto."

"Naruto! please !" Sakura shouted getting frustrated.

In one motion Naruto pushed into her making her arch her back and pushing her pens of the desk. Naruto kept on thrusting into her at a slow pace with a few grinds here and there. Leaning over her Naruto put his mouth on her nipple, sucking it. His tongue rolled across her nipple making Sakura shudder at his touch. Naruto nibble on it earning a squeal from Sakura.

_" Fuck..she's so good."_

Sakura's body felt hot and sticky. Her sweat mixing in with the whipcream on her body. Sakura knew this was wrong. She was the therapist. She loved to be the one in charge. She thought this one would be easy but he proved her wrong. Truth be told she wanted to be dominated by him. She wanted him to be in charge. She wanted **all** of him.

Naruto felt her tightened around his member. He felt his rise coming. Naruto pulled up Sakura of the desk making her back faced him. He took her to the window and lifting her up to face the window.

"Uzu-Naruto what are you do-"Naruto interupted her by thrusting into her deeply. "AH! Yess more please! Please fuck me harder Naruto!" Giving into her demands Naruto fucked her deeper and faster. Who ever was looking through the window at the moment would see this but he didn't care. She didn't care. They just wanted each other. No one else mattered.

Sakura felt her stomach knot as she felt her heart rate increased. She could feel it. Sakura came all over Naruto's member as a scream forced it way out from her. "Naruto!"

Naruto felt his rise coming and immediately he pulled out spraying his cum all over the window while releasing a loud moan as her name escaped his lips. "Sakura chan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_1 hour and 20 minutes later_

"_Could I be falling for him...?" _thought Sakura.

"Excuse me Miss, are you ok?"

Sakura snapped out her thoughts.

"Umm yeah...I was just leaving.."

Sakura stood up, leaving five dollars on the table. "Thanks for the coffee" Sakura slowly limped out of the cafe closing the door behind her.

The waiter stood at the table watching her.

"You forgot to give me a tip..." he mumbled disappointed.


	5. 25 minutes or more

A rewrite of Chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it . Haters are my motivation as well as the great reviewers. :)

* * *

Sex relieves tension - love causes it. ~Woody Allen

**Sex Therapy: 25 minutes or more.**

_10 minutes_

_._

_._

_._

_._

The silence was unbearable. Naruto shifted in his chair nervously. What they did yesterday was so unexpected, it just happened. He wanted to know more about her and he will.

Sakura sat in her chair glaring at the paper beneath her hands. Never in her life had she been so vulnerable. She felt so exposed. _"How could I be so unprofessional?" _Sakura thought. _"I have to draw the line here and now."_

"Saku-" "Uzuma-"

"You go first Uzumaki san." Sakura said.

"Sakura chan, I wanted to apologize about what happened at our last session." he said sadly. "It was wrong of me to take advantage of you like that."

Sakura's eyes widened as she took in the information. She didn't expect him to apologize at all. He really is different than most.

"Uzumaki san, I'm at fault as well." replied Sakura.

"Really?" Naruto questioned from across the desk.

"Yes Uzumaki san." Sakura started writing on the paper. "We were both caught up...in the moment. Today will also be your last session since you have gained enough confidence to initiate sexual contact as well having sex with someone."

"Last session..." Naruto whispered. _"This can't be my last session?!"_

"Uzumaki san?"

Naruto stood up and reached over the desk grabbing Sakura by her shoulders.

"U-Uzumaki san what are you doing?!"

Naruto looked directly into her eyes as they shone with the confidence she helped build within him.

"Sakura chan, since this is my last session..I want to know more about you before I leave." Naruto demanded.

"Oh...is that all?"

Naruto nodded as he sat back down in his chair.

"Fine...where do I start.."

.

.

.

.

.

_25 minutes_

Naruto burst out laughing. His laughter filled the room as did Sakura's.

"I can't believe your 20 years old like me Sakura chan." Naruto said as his laughter died down.

"I can't believe you think I looked like 16, knowing fully well what my breast look like." Sakura shot back.

"Some girls develop earlier than others, smart one." Naruto laughed out again, holding his stomach. "I thought you went to a university."

"Are you questioning my intelligence, Uzumaki san?" Sakura asked slamming down her pen on the desk.

"Is there any to be questioned?" Naruto smirked.

"I'm sure the only thing to be questioned her is the size of your penis, Uzumaki san?" Sakura shot back cooly.

"Are you trying to insult my manhood?!" Naruto stood up from his chair in shock.

"I just did and judging from your laughter earlier one would think your feminine." Sakura smirked as she sipped her coffe.

"Why you..." Naruto growled out as he reached out to grab Sakura but she got up quickly, slipping from his grasp.

"Uzumaki san, don't you have any playtoys at home?" Sakura asked from across the room.

Naruto dusted of the imaginary dirt from his clothes. Running a hand through his hair a smile graced his beautiful face. Sakura felt like she was in a trance. His sun-kissed hair, his blue eyes , everything about him intrigued her. The fact that she saw his body many times made her blush.

"See something you like, Sa-ku-ra chan?

"Uhhh..."

_"Damn him and his handsome self..."_ thought Sakura. "Umm...nothing!"

"You sure?"

Naruto stepped a bit closer to her. " I saw you staring at me with you mouth open."

"My mouth wasn't open!" Sakura squeaked out as she pushed past him and sat back in her chair.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Sakura chan." said Naruto as he sat back down laughing.

Sakura began finishing up some leftover work she had. Naruto watched type something on her laptop. He felt more closer to her than he ever did. They learned a lot about each other during this little time he had. He wanted to talk to her more.

"Sakura chan."

Sakura turned her attention to Naruto. " Yes, Uzumaki san."

"Can you please stop calling me "Uzumaki san" ?" asked Naruto who felt annoyed at the name. "It makes me feel old."

"Yes, Naruto." Sakura giggled a bit. It was adorable seeing him annoyed.

"Which of the four seasons do you most anticipate?"

.

.

.

.

.

_5 minutes later_

Sakura never expected a question like that. She thought he would ask something sexual but she was wrong.

"Sakura chan, you dont' have to answer if you-"

Sakura cut him off before he could say anymore. "No, I will answer. You caught me by surprise that is all."

"I anticipate spring the most." Sakura answered.

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"It's the time when Sakura Trees bloom." Sakura tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as her eyes had a far off look. "Sakura Trees, are the symbol for beauty transient things. It's the concept that when you know something is short lived it makes you appreciate it more when it's around and add to its beauty and sadness."

"That's beautiful..." Naruto said in awe.

Sakura snapped out of her musings and smiled sweetly. "Thank you Naruto. I really enjoyed this time with you."

"Sakura chan, I enjoyed it as well." Naruto stood up adn pushed in the chair. "I have to go now...I have some stuff to do."

"It's ok Naruto.." Sakura said sadly. _"Why do I feel this way? I don't want him to go.."_

Naruto stepped next to Sakura and placed a kiss on her cheek. "We'll meet again someday Sakura chan!" he shouted out giving her a thumbs up. "So don't be sad..." he whispered.

Naruto slowly walked to the door. Sakura watched as he go towards the door. _"Please look back...please..Naruto..."_

Naruto went out the door, closing it behind him.

For the first time in years Sakura shed a tear.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered as tears fell from her emerald eyes.

.

.


	6. 30 minutes

A rewrite of Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it and please review. Thank you so much for taking time to read this. :)

* * *

Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.~ H. Jackson Brown. Jr

**Sex Therapy: 30 minutes**

_25 minutes _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Miss . Haruno m-my h-husband wants to divorce me!" the old woman cried out. She sat in the chair crying her heart out. She wore an old cardigan and blue jeans. Her hair while graying in some parts was black and tied up in a bun. "H-h-he said he will divorce me Miss. Haruno! I don't know what to do. I can't help my fetish." she stuttered out as her eyes became red and puffy.

"Calm down Mrs-"

"NO! I will not calm down! This is your fault!" the old lady began to cry even harder.

"Mrs Bucket, how is it my fault that your husband is divorcing you?" Sakura said calmly.

"You were suppose to help me contain my fetish!" The old woman stood up shake her hand while pointing it Sakura.

Sighing Sakura played with her pen while staring at the now glaring old woman. "Mrs Bucket, I helped you the best I could BUT it was up to you to help yourself."

The old slammed her bag on the desk. "I paid you 5 thousand dollars for this service and this is how you treat me?!"

"How dare you-"

Sakura tuned her out. All she could think of is Naruto. It's been a week since their last session. She missed him a lot. He invaded her every thought. Her body yearned for him_. "What is this feeling?" _Sakura thought. Everytime she thought of him her heart beats rapidly.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Sakura snapped out her thoughts and brought her hands to her ears. Sakura then glared at the old woman who also held her own glare.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Mrs Bucket shouted.

"No."

Sakura slowly stood up slamming her hands on her desk. "And frankly I don't care!" Sakura shouted out angrily. Mrs Bucket gasped. She had never seen her act like this.

" You have been annoying since the day you came into this room. I had to put up with your shit for a whole damn year. I only did it because I am to be professional at all times but enough is enough."

Everyword cut Mrs Bucket like a knife. She was utterly shocked at this behaviour Miss Haruno was displaying.

"You want to know why your husband is divorcing you? He is divorcing you because your a stuck up, bad-minded, selfish and annoying."

Tears began to fall from Mrs Bucket's eyes. "You vile demon! How dare you tell me something like that!"

"I only told the truth, Bucket." Sakura smirked.

"That's Mrs Bucket to you demon!" she shouted. "I rebuke you in the name of JESUS!"

"How about you rebuke the fetish you have." Mrs Bucket gasped.

"Having your husband dress up as a school girl isn't normal, Mrs Bucket." Sakura laughed out. "Are you sure your straight?"

"Miss Haruno, I'll have you know I'm straight as an arrow!" said Mrs Bucket blushing madly.

"Yeah, right" Sakura said.

"Miss Haruno, make this our last session I will not be coming back." Mrs Bucket said firmly as she walked out the office slamming the door behind her.

"Good riddance." Sakura said as she sat back down.

.

.

Sakura sipped some of the coffee she bought before she came to work. Sighing, she took another sip of her coffee. Placing the coffee on her desk she tried not to think of Naruto but she couldn't help it. She somehow...fell in love with him. _"Love is so strange..." _Sakura thought. _"I wish I could see him again. I should've gotten his number." _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_5 minutes_

Sakura turned off her laptop. _"I'm so tired and my head hurts.."_ Sakura gathered her stuff and walked towards the door. As she opened the door, her eyes widened. Her legs were shaking. Her bag fell to the floor. There he was, the man who occupy her thoughts.

"Naruto.." Sakura breathed out.

"Sakura chan." Naruto said smiling. " I told you we will meet again."

"W-what are you doing here?!"

"Well you see..." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. " I can't get hard..."

"What?!"


	7. 35 minutes

New Chapter! I hope you enjoy this as well. Thanks for reading. :) Please Review and fav. Haters not going to stop me from finishing this story, those kind of people are just jealous. :)

* * *

"To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world."

**Sex Therapy: 35 minutes**

_25 minutes_

.

.

.

.

.

"So Naruto, why can't you get aroused?"

"You mean get hard?"

"Ugh, Yes Naruto, why can't you get hard?"

"Well, I tried watching porn. The name of the porn is Vampire Lesbians." Naruto started off.

"Wait what? Vampire Lesbians? Really Naruto?" Sakura deadpanned.

"The vampires look really good Sakura chan" Naruto said defending the porn. "One of them even looks like you."

Sakura saw red when he said that. "Naruto are you seriously saying that I look like one of those pornstars?! Sakura stood angrily clenching her fist.

Naruto waved his hand furiously. "No no no I'm sorry Sakura chan."

"Naruto, please be serious and tell me why you can't get aroused." Sakura said sighing.

"OK ok fine." Naruto leaned close to Sakura. "This is what happened..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto kun I want you back."

"Ugh, Hinata leave me alone. Your the one who broke up with me."

"Naruto kun, your the only one for me. I need you."

Hinata pushed Naruto back onto the sofa. Naruto was shocked. Hinata is suppose to be shy. Who was this person?

Hinata was on her knees in the living room kneeling between my legs. My flaccid cock in her mouth. Even with her mouth on it he wasn't getting hard. She had no effect on him. This is the woman who ruined his self confidence.

"Hinata get up" Naruto demanded.

She was having fun and she was very horny so she continued sucking like a milk-starved baby.

"Hinata please stop it."

"Naruto kun pleas take me back?" Hinata said as she started to cry.

_"Ugh, what am I going to do now..." _thought Naruto.

"Naruto kun..."

"Hinata, I'm gay." Naruto deadpanned.

"Y-your what?!" Hinata screamed out as she jumped back.

"Yeah, I'm gay..I found out two days ago.." Naruto lied feigning sadness.

"Oh my god..." Hinata whispered in shock.

"Yes, it was so tragic for me..." Naruto said as fake tears fell from his eyes.

"Naruto. I'm so sorry.. I even forced myself on you." Hinata said sadly.

"Its ok Hinata...but you might have to leave, like right now." Naruto informed her.

"Why?"

"My boyfriend is coming over... and I don't want you to see us doing andy weird stuff..." Naruto trailed off.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Hinata got up immediately and left.

"Thank go she's gone." Naruto said as he laid in the sofa.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

.

_10 minutes_

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Sakura burst out cackling holding her stomach while pointing at Naruto. "Gay?!" Sakura fell out her chair laughing.

"Oh, your sooooo professional Sakura chan." Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

Sakura got up from the floor, wiping tears from her eyes. "Kami, have mercy on my soul."

Sakura fixed her clothes as she took her seat. "I'm sorry Naruto, that was unprofessional of me." Sakura said regaining her composure.

Naruto smiled softly. _"I never seen Sakura chan like this before. She's so cute." _thought Naruto.

"Now Naruto, it seems we will have to do something about your _**little**_ problem." Sakura said smirking.

"Little? Sakura chan, it wasn't so little when I had you screaming out the last time we had sex." Naruto shot back.

Sakura immediately closed her mouth as a blush came upon her face. "Umm I think I will schedule our next session for next week." she said qucikly as she wrote it down on the paper on her desk.

"Hehe, sometimes you lose Sakura chan." Naruto said smirking.

_"I honestly don't know how I fell in love with this bastard..." _thought Sakura. "_But he means a lot to me..." _


	8. Authors note

I'm really thankful to those who get me motivation to finish this story. I changed a few things and honestly I think it is better than before. Thanks to those who will continue reading this story. :)


	9. 40 minutes too short

Another Chapter. :) Again thanks to everyone who is supporting me and will continue reading, it made me feel really good that they are some positive people out there even a few Naruhina fans.

As for the story it will go in the same direction as I planned BUT it just took a different route as I found a way to work around not having Hinata actually in the story.

Pleas review and fav. Thanks for reading.

* * *

_"Tears are words the heart can't express."_

**Sex Therapy: 40 minutes too short.**

_40 minutes _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura giggled as Naruto made funny faces.

"And Sasuke was like, _**Naruto get of me **_" said Naruto as he mimicked a girly voice.

"This Sasuke person seems so emotional, I wonder if he ever had his mental health checked. It might be serious." Sakura said in a serious tone.

Naruto just stared at Sakura, then he laughed out loud. "Ahahahaha, I completely agree!"

Sakura just shook her head at Naruto's behaviour. "Are you ready to start this session or not?"

"Sakura chan, I must finish my ramen first." Naruto said before he shoved some ramen in his mouth.

"Why didn't you eat at home? This isn't just some kitchen. This is an office. MY office and next time I will kick you and your ramen out together." Sakura said annoyed.

"Sakura chan, you can't kick me out." Naruto replied calmly.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because you love me." Naruto stated. He said it so plainly and calm.

Sakura's mouth pressed into a firm line as a blush went across her face. "I-I do not love you." Sakura stuttered while looking down at her desk.

"And even if I did love you..it would be impossible." she whispered.

"Impossible?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, I'm your therapist and your my patient. It would never work." Sakura said sadly.

"Sakura chan, I don't care about that..." Naruto walked around the desk and came face to face with Sakura. " I love you Sakura chan."

Naruto brushed her hair from her her face, tucking it behind her ear. " Sakura chan, your the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

"Naruto I-" Sakura began to say but Naruto cut her off. " Remember when I walked out the door back when he had our supposedly last session. I wanted to turn back and kiss you senselessly. I wanted to make love to you. I knew if I had looked back at you, I-I would have never left. In this short space of time you wiggled your way into my heart and made me experience feelings I had never experienced with my past girlfriend. Sakura chan...I love you."

Tears fell from Sakura's eyes. His confession burned her heart to the very core. She loved him also. She just wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him. She loved him and she knew it. But she couldn't tell him that. She was his therapist. She wasn't suppose to love him.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I can't re-" Sakura tried to say but Naruto cut her off again. "Sakura chan, please don't do this. Look me in my face and tell me you don't love me."

Sakura looked at him, his blue eyes piercing her emerald eyes. He came closer to her, noses touching, while his lips traced hers hungrily. Sakura shuddered at the touch. Naruto kissed her softly at first, but then it became at more heated kiss. Both their tongues fighting for dominance. Sakura tried to resist by pulling away but Naruto pulled her in closer. Naruto then lifted Sakura up carrying her to the long chair in the corner of the office. He laid her down, climbing on top of her. Naruto kissed her a bit harder this time while Sakura ran her hands through his blonde hair.

Naruto pulled away and started pressing small kisses on her jaw, trailing towards her neck and kept going lower each time. His hands crept behing her back, unclipping her bra throwing it to the office floor.

"Naruto...we musn't do this..."

But Naruto hushed her by placing his hands by her lips. His head went towards her breast, taking the right nipple in his mouth. His hot tongue rolled over the nipple softly while the other hadn massaged her moaned softly. She felt too good. Her heart was telling her let him ravish her, while her brain wanted her to stop. She must stop this.

"No Naruto please stop!" Sakura pushed Naruto off of her. Sakura's breath came out laboured.

"Sakura chan.." Naruto looked down sadly as he called her name.

Sakura tried to cover herself with her hands. Sakura looked away from Naruto. He looked so sad. She couldn't bare to look at him.

"Sakura chan...I understand now... I'll respect your wishes." Naruto said softly. "I.. I should leave now."

Naruto turned away from Sakura walking through the door and slamming it behind him. Sakura looked down at the floor sadly. Her tears decorated the floor in spots. Her heart beat rapidly. It felt like it wanted to burst. She just wanted to run away from it all. At the moment she really wanted to kill herself. A sob escaped her lips as she cried out.

_"Naruto I'm sorry..."_


	10. 45 minutes out in the rain

Another chapter and a long one too. I'm on a roll. Hope you guys enjoy this one as I do. Please review, follow and fav.

I recommend you listen to "Sound of an Angel-Beautiful Violin Music" it is on youtube and sets the mood for this chapter or you can listen you music you prefer.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

"_Jealousy is a disease, love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other, or assumes that the greater the love, the greater the jealousy - in fact, they're almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other. Both at once can produce unbearable turmoil..."_

_But..._

"_I love walking in the rain, 'cause then no-one knows I'm crying."_

**Sex Therapy: 45 minutes out in the rain**

The rain fell and blessed nature with it's glory. People ran from the rain afraid to get wet, taking shelter in buildings, under the shade of the tree. The violinist nearby the café, played sad tunes that seem to compliment the rain. The music blended in with the sound of the rain. Just the sound of it would even make it "rain" from ones eyes.

Sakura sat at the café on the tables outside. This was her regular place to get coffee. She had been coming her for years. Her coffee in one hand, the other playing with a lock of her hair. The violinist next to her made her heart hurt. The sound would bring anything to tears. Sipping her coffee, she let out a sigh. Naruto was on her mind and she couldn't get him out. It's been three weeks since she saw him. He missed 3 of their sessions, and it worried her. _"Naruto where are you now...?"_ thought Sakura. _"I miss him so much. Why did I have to push him away?"_ Sakura leaned back in the chair, looking up to the dark sky. _"If I could see you now Naruto..I would tell you...I would tell you I love you."_

Sakura hugged herself closer as she felt cold. Her coffee barely kept her warm. Her eyes darted to every person around the café, hoping to catch a glimpse of blonde hair and blue eyes but it was just hope failing her again.

Someone took up the seat in front of her. Sakura turned to see the waiter who always serves her, his brown eyes piercing hers. His messy brown hair, complimented his pure white apron. He looked around eighteen. He was very handsome but compared to Naruto he looked ordinary.

"Hello, Miss Haruno..." the boy said shyly.

"Oh, Hi ummmm..." Sakura trailed off. The boy straightened up in the chair making himself comfortable.

"M-my name is Tatsuma.." he said. Sakura looked in his hand and saw a pink letter, with some written on it. Sakura then met his gaze.

"How can I help you Tatsuma?" Sakura asked sweetly, with a smile gracing her face.

"I-I want to give you this!" He squeaked out bowing his head as he push the letter tat Sakura. Sakura blinked at the letter.

"Please give me your answer when you have finished reading it." Tatsuma said quickly as he got up leaving the letter on the table. Sakura carefully looked at the letter. Her name beautifully written on the front. It said _" To: Miss Haruno"._ A smile came upon her face. _"A love letter...?" _Sakura thought.

Sakura opened the letter taking out it's contents. The paper was very beautiful, it was embroidered with a gold design. Sakura's hand carefully brushed over the words. She began to read the letter softly to herself.

.

.

.

_**Letter**_

_Dear Miss Haruno,_

_ I see you come to this little café everyday. The first time I saw you was when I accidently throw coffee on you. You didn't even got mad, you just smiled. I don't know if you remember but I continuously said sorry over and over again. I almost lost my job at the café but you stood up for me. You told the manager it was mistake, and he spared me. It was at that moment I fell in love with you. It's wasn't only your beauty I was captured by, it was your kindness and compassion. Why does my throat close whenever you speak? My heart breaks just to be around you. I take in the way you move, the way you talk, and the way you smell whenever you are around. That might be a bit stalkerish(Insert Sakura's laugh).How can I get close to you? I was too shy to talk to you; so it felt safer to watch you from afar with no rejections. _

_Everyday I anticipate your arrival. I know how you want your coffee. What time you want it at. I made it a point to myself to know what you like from this café. Today, I waited for your arrival like always. Made sure your coffee was done right, but when I saw you...you looked so sad. You looked broken-hearted. I have never ever seen you sad. It was a shock to me..it broke my heart. At some point I fell in love with you. It was a crush at first...but somehow it turned into love. I loved you without you even knowing me. Heh, pathetic right? But I can't bare to see you sad Miss Haruno. I mustered up courage and wrote this letter in hopes of possible acceptance...but in my heart I know I won't be accepted. Your kind of broken-heart isn't from losing a family member or a friend but the love of your life. I don't know who he is but he must be really lucky for you to love him. I wanted to try my luck even if you won't accept me..but even if you don't return my feelings...it would be nice to know your first name. _

_Love and Happiness,_

_Tatsuma._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura held the paper with a shaky hand. The paper now soggy from her tears. "He loves me..." Sakura whispered. She didn't believe it. _"How could he love me?" _ Sakura stood up without a thought and walked briskly through the rain, her hair and clothes getting wet.

She stopped by the crossing near the café to cross the street. Something caught her eye. Not even the heavy rain could stop her from seeing. It was Naruto. He was sitting eating dinner with a woman. Her hand shot up to her chest, trying to stop the pain in her heart. "Naruto..." Sakura whispered. She didn't know how long she stood there but her clothes were completely wet. Her emerald eyes went from Naruto to the woman. She was beautiful. Her long blonde hair cascade down her back. She was holding hands with Naruto. Sakura watched them closely. _"Maybe that's his girlfriend..." _Sakura thought. _"I pushed him away and he found someone else..." _Her hand clenched her chest tighter. _"But why do I feel angry? Why do I hate seeing him with that woman?" _Sakura focused on the duo once more and she felt her knees grow weak.

The woman was kissing Naruto and he was kissing her back. Sakura wanted to stop them. Even in the rain her tears burned her skin.

"No...Naruto!" Sakura shouted out stepping onto the crossing. "No Naruto..." she cried out. She felt arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back onto the sidewalk.

"Miss Haruno!" shouted Tatsuma as they both fell to the ground. In that moment a speeding car drove past them. Sakura's eyes were still focused on the couple.

"Miss Haruno, snap out of it. What's wrong?!" shouted Tatsuma as he cupped her face with his hands.

Sakura silently stared at him. Tatsuma gasped. Her eyes looked lifeless. "Miss Haruno..." he whispered sadly. "I will take you back to the café to get you cleaned up."

Lifting her up bridal style he walked towards the café. _"What happened to you...?" _thought Tatsuma as he looked down at the broken woman in his arms. He stepped into the café with her in his arms, the residents now staring at them.

"Tatsuma! What's the meaning of this?!" shouted the angry manager who came out from the back room but he calmed down as he saw Sakura in his arms. "Come on bring her in the back." They both walked in the back and place Sakura in a chair.

"Miss Haruno..I'll go get you something warm to cover up in and bring you a nice warm cup of coffee just the way you like it." Tatsuma whispered smiling as his hand wiped water from her face.

.

.

.

Sakura heard him leave. The A/C in the room made her very cold. She wrapped her hands around herself. "Naruto...I'm so sorry..." Sakura said as a sob escaped her lips. She was jealous. She was jealous that she wasn't the one sitting there with him. How cruel can she be? She was the one who pushed him away. Sakura turned her gaze to the floor.

"Miss Haruno?"

She heard a voice. It was Tatsuma's voice she heard. Sakura looked up at Tatsuma. He had a blanket in one hand and coffee in another. Her thoughts recalled the love letter. He was sweet and nice. He even saved me...from dying. She felt warmth came upon here. Tatsuma, he wrapped the blanket around her.

"Don't worry Miss Haruno, I'll take care of you." Tatsuma said cheerfully while smiling. Sakura stared at him in shock. _"He's so...Naruto like..." _thought Sakura.

He then took Sakura's hand and placed the coffee in her hand. "Here's your coffee, Miss Haruno." He stepped back to take a good look at Sakura. "Just the way you like it."

Sakura smiled softly. He turned to leave but Sakura called out to him.

"Tatsuma."

Tatsuma turned around quickly with hopeful eyes. "Yes, Miss Haruno."

"My name is Sakura..."

"Sakura..." he whispered. He finally knew her name.

"Nice to meet you Sakura san." Tatsuma said while bowing his head.


	11. Keep Forgetting To Forget About You

Short chapter. School is starting back soon and I just wanted to put this Chapter as Naruto's perspective.

Thanks for reading like always. :)

* * *

**Sex Therapy**

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura looked at him, his blue eyes piercing her emerald eyes. He came closer to her, noses touching, while his lips traced hers hungrily. Sakura shuddered at the touch. Naruto kissed her softly at first, but then it became at more heated kiss. Both their tongues fighting for dominance. Sakura tried to resist by pulling away but Naruto pulled her in closer. Naruto then lifted Sakura up carrying her to the long chair in the corner of the office. He laid her down, climbing on top of her. Naruto kissed her a bit harder this time while Sakura ran her hands through his blonde hair.

Naruto pulled away and started pressing small kisses on her jaw, trailing towards her neck and kept going lower each time. His hands crept behing her back, unclipping her bra throwing it to the office floor.

"Naruto...we musn't do this..."

But Naruto hushed her by placing his hands by her lips. His head went towards her breast, taking the right nipple in his mouth. His hot tongue rolled over the nipple softly while the other hadn massaged her moaned softly. She felt too good. Her heart was telling her let him ravish her, while her brain wanted her to stop. She must stop this.

"No Naruto please stop!" Sakura pushed Naruto off of her. Sakura's breath came out laboured.

"Sakura chan.." Naruto looked down sadly as he called her name.

Sakura tried to cover herself with her hands. Sakura looked away from Naruto. He looked so sad. She couldn't bare to look at him.

"Sakura chan...I understand now... I'll respect your wishes." Naruto said softly. "I.. I should leave now."

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sakura chan." _Naruto had her in his thoughts all day and night. _"Damnit..."_

"Naruto are you even listening to me?" said the blonde woman, annoyed at Naruto's ignorance to her.

"What? huh?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh...yeah I'm listening.."

"So I was like-" the blonde trailed off. _"God, she's annoying..." _Naruto thought."_Why did I even call her? Oh, I was trying to forget about Sakura..."_

"The she was like "OH MY GOD"." the blonde laughed holding on to Naruto's hand. "Ha..haha..."Naruto fake laughed.

"Naruto, I liked you for a long time." the blonde held Naruto's hand tighter. "I was shocked when you asked me out to dinner."

Naruto faked smile. _"I should've stayed home.."_

"Naruto..." the woman leaned over the table.

"Mika...what are you doing?" Naruto looked at the woman like she was crazy.

Her face was getting closer to Naruto's. Time seemed to have stop when he heard his name.

_"Naruto!"_

Before Naruto could stand up Mika kissed him, right on his lips. Naruto opened his eyes in shock and sooned closed them. He settled into the kiss but Sakura popped into his thoughts. Naruto pulled away instantly.

"Naruto? Whats wrong?!" said Mika, worrying is something was wrong.

"Sorry...Mika, I can't do this..."

Naruto walked out of the restaurant leaving Mika standing there.

.

.

.

Naruto laid in his bed thinking about what happened. _"I swear I heard Sakura chan calling me..."_ Naruto rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. _"Just being away from her is killing me." _Naruto closed his eyes, inhaling the night air. _"I need her..I need all of her." _thought Naruto as he fell asleep.


End file.
